


Openings

by Panda05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05
Summary: Luke打算跟Han坦白身份，他从一个小罐子开始，而他母亲的坟墓就在他们面前。





	Openings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Openings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639943) by [Superheronerd_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1). 



> 授权申请已发，尚未回复

Luke并不是那么确定要怎么告诉Han。尤其是在这种脆弱的阶段……不管它原来怎样……

而且当他父亲在每一个可能的时刻、每一秒都在周围闲逛时，这可不是件容易的事。

他称为“父子连接”。

卢克系好腰带，把它扶正，使它不至于挂在一个尴尬的角度上。 他住在首都的一栋公寓里，调查绝地圣殿。他想与一些没落的英灵交流，但是唯一出现的英灵就只有——

“Luke。”

他的父亲。

Luke转过头来，看着Anakin。他紧紧握着他的手。“父亲，虽然我非常感激你不断帮助，但你得知道到我需要个人空间。”

穿着宽松的绝地袍、头发蓬乱的Anakin背靠在桌子上，他抬起头。“我知道，儿子。这并不意味着我会给你。”

Luke越过他走出了房间，就像他以前那样。他要去千年隼上找Han，因为他有些事他必须做。

Luke要去纳布。

Leia不会跟着，他也没怪她。坦诚来说，Luke对这段旅程也非常不确定。但当他父亲跟他说Padme Amidala——14岁就当上了女王——是他母亲，他知道他至少应该去拜访一下。

他把一个密封罐装在义肢上，关上公寓的门，走向通往大厅的电梯。

当然，他父亲跟着他。“儿子你去哪儿？”

Luke按下去大厅的按钮。“从那以后，你相信我吗？”

“我当然相信你，但我可不确定能否相信你的身心健康。这几个月你经历了很多。”

“父亲，请不要评论我的心智健全。特别是自从你失去了，哦，20年的光阴后。”Luke转向他父亲，给了他一个尖锐的眼神。

但他们并没有再一次争执。相反，门一开他就朝一堆飞船和穿梭艇走去。 

千年隼是最高的、最令人惊叹的，他飞快地走过去，看见了倚在几个小木箱上的Han。他笑着打招呼：“早啊。”

Luke回了个笑容，移了下罐子好单手靠在Han的胸口，Han穿过Luke的手臂搂着他的腰。

Luke把头靠上去，轻轻擦过Han的嘴唇，回应道：“早安。” 

他往后退了些，拉着Han的手。“你真的想跟着我去纳布吗？”

“当然啦小子。不然我还能干嘛？而且，你也说了那里有重要消息。”Han震惊地说，放开Luke，直径向千年隼，“我只希望那儿没有西斯想要杀你了。”

“杀你？为什么他觉得我要杀你？”Anakin在Luke旁边说。

Luke给了他一个激烈眼神，不做评论。他不想在这里跟Han说这件事。

他转身朝斜坡走去，怀里紧紧抱着那个罐子。 

————

“哇哦。”

看着青葱繁盛的纳布星，Luke不敢相信自己的眼睛——即使从太空上看。他紧紧拉着Han的手，直到对方吃痛。

他放开他的手，但又拉了回去。Han看过去，“小子，你看上去像是从刚地狱回来。看到自己母亲的祖国，你应该高兴点儿。”

Luke笑了，感激地看着他。也非常害怕——为他将要告诉Han的那件事。

Anakin站在他身边。“所以这个，这就是你想做的。”

他想了很久要怎么告诉Han他父亲就是Darth Vader，那个杀了成千上万人的凶手，而全银河的人都以为是Luke杀了他。

但他必须跟Han坦诚相待。几年之后，他终于能忽视他邋遢的那部分，吸引人又令人向往，该Luke去填补他那部分了。

抱着最大希望。

他们沉默着，直到他们到达Anakin刚才给Luke的正确坐标。当他们准备出门的时候，Luke深吸一口气。“我父亲曾是个绝地。”

Han回过头，挑了挑眉。“我知道。就像我知道你跟Leia是兄妹一样。顺便说一下，那次还印在我脑海里呢。”

“啊，我也是。我想啊，我只会有个女孩。不是我不爱你，儿子。”Anakin附和道。

Luke笑着下了船，感受着原力，希望能找到母亲的坟墓。

Anakin弹了一下他的脑袋，“没用的，儿子。跟我来就行。”

这是他的意愿，不管是Luke向他伸出手来，还是是和他父亲说话。但他不可以，至少不是现在。

月光照耀在他们行走的轨迹上。他们是属于皇家基地的，是荣誉英雄，如果不是的话，他们更想要使用它。

“比那还多。”Luke说。他紧紧跟着他父亲，好把刚刚跟Han说的话告诉他父亲。“非常技术性的谈话，Leia和我本来不应该存在。”

“别让我回想到过去。”Anakin回应。

“这本来不符合绝地条规。不能有情感，不能有牵挂。”Luke向前看去，继续说，“当然，我打算改变这条，原因很明显。”

他感觉Han在笑。的确，一部分是由于他自己的关系，一部分是他父亲的缘故。

他们绕着城堡——一个巨大的居住地转悠。Luke知道他有表亲或者外祖父母在这儿，他能感受到，但现在不是公布他给血亲的时候。但总有一天，他会说的。

“不管怎样，我父母很巧的时候就见面了。我不清楚他们最初是什么时候见过的，但我知道我父亲马上就爱上了她。”

Anakin点头：“我那时9岁。

“他那时9岁。”

Han转向他，满脸困惑：“他那时这么小？”

Luke耸了耸肩：“我猜你知道的时候，你知道。但我消化了。”

那片田野非常漂亮，苍翠、寂静。离开塔图因四年后Luke就确定了，他永远无法克服一个星球上自然的繁荣。坟墓离城堡有些距离，但对公众是开放的，好让大家来祈祷。

“我母亲那时也很小，14岁，当然啦，我确定她当时因为我父亲的年龄才没有爱上他——”

“她叫我弟弟。”

“——对她那个年纪来说，她已经很成熟了。她叫Padme Amidala。”Han把手搭在他肩上，他们停下了。

Luke笑着转向他。“很惊讶吗？”

Han摇头：“小子 ，我小时候就听说过她。不夸张地说，如果你说的是真的，你母亲是那个Padme Amidala。”他突然过转身。

Luke点点头。“没错，就是那个Padme。纳布的女王。”

Han盯跟着他，就像一道光芒照着他。“女王……”然后对他露出了不自然的笑容，“所以你是个王子？”

Luke叹气，Han走向他给了他一个吻，Luke并没有反抗。“如果你是个王子，那我一定是那个赢得你的芳心的潇洒农民。”

Luke笑了，摇摇头。“Han，我不知道是不是这样。记住，我才是农民出身。”

“对于那个，”Han向后靠，“我并不怀疑。我并没听说过关于女王怀孕的新闻。”

Luke拉着他继续走。“别想着我会不会成为王子了。让我继续讲我的。”

Han笑着多亲了他几下，但没说什么。

“我父亲，你知道的，就是Anakin Skywalker。我听说他曾经指挥过克隆战争。”

“他们叫我无畏英雄。”

“他们称他无畏英雄。”Luke加上一句，“他和Obi-Wan——我们相遇是叫Ben——经常被其他绝地谈论的。当然，全银河都很敬佩他们。他们相互依靠，把彼此托付给对方。” 

Anakin保持沉默，静静听着。 他领着他们通过大道，来到一个巨大的花园，种着五颜六色的花。

“但是，我父亲觉得他不受赏识。他情感太丰富了，因为他不是从一开始就在绝地圣殿长大的。一般来说，是不是力敏，从一出生就决定了。但不知怎的，他并没有被察觉到。”Luke并没有提到Anakin是最强大的原力使用者，以及他自己是如何继承这些力量的。

“很多年后他再次见到了我母亲。那时他19岁，她也已经24岁，还是纳布的参议员。他本来是被派去保护她的，但我猜他们马上坠入爱河。然后就跟我母亲……Anakin从未停歇。”

“可能永远不会。”

Luke十分感激Han的沉默。然后他们就看见一个石碑立在他们面前。

“他们不得不隐瞒他们的关系，因为Anakin是个绝地，而且绝地条规不允许恋爱。所以，为了瞒住Obi-Wan, 他求助于一个疯子，他滥用了Anakin的信任，扭曲了他的思想。但是，从一个任务——杀了一个叫Dooku的西斯——回来后，他得知我母亲怀孕了。已经几个月了，实际上是8个月。”

Anakin停了下来，和Luke对视，“那是我这辈子最美好的一天。”

Luke笑了，继续走。他得讲完。

“但他很害怕，尽管这是他一生中最美好的一天。如果一个绝地把他从他身边夺走，就像把他从他母亲身边夺走一样。结果他做了个恶梦，关于未来的，梦到我母亲死于难产。”

他们离坟墓越来越近了。

“他想阻止这一切，但他变得越来越愤怒，直到……”Luke深吸一口气，“直到他陷入黑暗。”

Anakin走到他身边，低着头。

“后来他被救赎了。不管怎样，快进，直到他看到我母亲。Han，黑暗面不只是原力朦胧的一部分。他会影响你变得非常糟糕，当你越无法被约束的时候它就越强。我得承认，我曾被怂恿去使用它。当我与Vader战斗的时候我被怂恿了，当我失去我的右手的时候我被怂恿了。但我没屈服，因为Leia和你。”

坟墓很大，石碑上刻着她母亲但还是女王时的优绩。

Han拉着Luke空闲的那只手，一句话也没说，只是陪着他。

“我们之间有过斗争和误解，这是我父亲受伤了。而我母亲她……她……我都是从Obi-Wan那里听来的，他从我一出生就陪着我，事实上母亲她心碎而死后，他是第一个抱我的人。”

Anakin一直看着Luke。他摇头：“不，Luke，别这样。是我杀了她，我知道的。”

“她给我和Leia取了名字。”Luke对Anakin说，“她活了很久，足够生下我们还给我们取了名字，就在谣言四起的几天后。”

他父亲张着嘴但一个字都说不出。Luke面向Han，对他说：“然而还没完呢。”

他深呼吸，目光聚集在坟墓上的花束上。“19年后我们相遇了。那时候我们还没意识到。但他是我父亲，我是他儿子。据我所知，好几年后他才被告知我的存在。”

“21年。”Anakin小声补充。“21年来我都以为我已经把你杀了。”

“21年来都他以为我被他杀了。我也以为他跟我母亲一起死了。并没有。自从他……遇难后，在他告诉我他是我父亲之前，我甚至不知道他还活着。就在云城，在他砍断我的右手后。”

Luke能感觉到Han在他身边都惊呆了，但他还没看向他。

“他悬赏我，我还以为他会因为我炸了死星就要杀了我，但实际上是他想让我加入他，跟他一起推翻帝国，作为父子统治这片银河系。我拒绝了他，回去找Yoda大师继续完成我的训练。从Jabba那儿救回你后，在恩多星上，我跟你们说我去跟他战斗。但我不想这样。”

Luke摇摇头，低头看着那个罐子。那里面装了他父亲的骨灰。“我尝试过让他跟我一起离开破碎的帝国，但他跟我说太晚了，他要回到他师傅身边。”Luke笑着说，“他成为了Darth Sidious和帝国的奴隶。”

他离开Han身边，手放在坟墓上。他摇头，“我们打了一架，我还差点杀了他。我差点就杀了他，我俩都知道这点，皇帝也知道。因为这就是他想要的。但我可不是他的奴隶，我可不会因为我的愤怒就杀了我亲生父亲。他曾经是个绝地，我现在也是。我最想要的，就是像我父亲一样。当我还是个塔图因的农场小子时，我想成为他一样的飞行员；当我知道他是个战争英雄时，我想成为他一样能拯救其他人。但我不想像他一样杀戮。”

他泪流满面，伸手擦了擦脸。“当我……当我扔了我的光剑的时候，我快要死了。皇帝还在攻击我。当父亲阻止他的时候，我快疯了。为了救我，他牺牲了自己。”

他转向Han。Han困惑地看着他，目瞪口呆，他想说几句话，但什么都说不出。

Luke点头。“Darth Vader就是我父亲。”

除了几声鸟鸣，四周一片寂静。Luke继续说下去。

“我父亲曾经是Darth Vader，拯救了银河系后恐吓它的西斯尊主。他和皇帝同归于尽了，Anakin Skywalker死在我怀中。他从黑暗面回归了。他一直想要的只是他的家人，想让他爱的人不要离开他。他牺牲了他自己，我才能回到我的家庭中。”

他朝旁边瞥了一眼。发现他父亲站得笔直，看起来非常强大，但掩盖不住他脸上的泪水。他看向Luke想说点什么，但Luke摇头。

“Vader有个幸福的结局，他临死之前弥补了。这并不能原谅他的行为，但他将不得不与他们一起度过来世。他回归原力，现在他能陪着他的妻子、孩子们，还有Obi-Wan。他不值得被大家原谅，但我原谅他了。一是因为他是我父亲，但大部分原因是因为我能理解，我们有多容易被诱惑。他值得被理解。”

Luke低头看向罐子。“他将会和母亲永眠于此。”

他感觉有只手搭在他肩上。Luke差点儿忘了Han，他转向他，却因为害羞没看着他。

直到Han把他拉入怀抱中。“他现在在这儿吗？”

Luke抬起头，惊讶地看着他，点点头。“他一直陪着我。”

Han走上前，清了清嗓子，并没有靠近Anakin，但他父亲走了过来。Han开始说：“呃……你好，Vader。”

“是Anakin.”Luke小声更正。

“Anakin,”Han重复，“我知道，你杀了很多人，而且你的一生都很差劲，我也还没想原谅你，但是，呃，谢谢你，谢谢你救了Luke。”

Luke面向Han,但没挣脱Han的怀抱。“你不介意我父亲是Vader？”

“我从来不介意。基因又不会改变一个人的一生。”

Luke听见“扑哧”一声，然后他看见父亲抹了抹鼻子。“我觉得他会喜欢你的。”

“我可不这么觉得，我认为他是一个书呆子，他会把你拖进很多诱惑你生活的地方，会让我很困惑，你们俩中的哪一个在约会……”

“没错，就是这样。”Luke说。

Han抵着Luke的头发笑了。“我很确定，” 他暂停了一会儿，“你怎么样？”

“怎么了？”

“把他的……留下。”他慢吞吞地走过去，看着Luke，指着罐子。

Luke转过身，朝坟墓走去，走上几节台阶。“我在想要不要留下它，但会有人捡走。我想撒出来，又怕吹得到处都是。”

Anakin突然走近他，“Luke，我不值得你这样。你为我付出太多了。”

但Luke选择无视他，跪在母亲的坟墓旁，开始用手挖坑。

罐子没多大，只是中型，Han也跪在他旁边，跟他一起挖。

Anakin站在他们旁边，试着跟Luke交谈：“Luke，拜托，我不值得这么仁慈。她不应该在一个怪物旁边。”

Luke受够了，抬起头。“如果你还要跟我谈这个的话，我就把你的骨灰撒进沙子里！”

“我应该更糟的！”

“不好意思？”

Luke看向Han.“抱歉，他一直在说服我不这么做。”他抢过旁边的罐子，紧紧握在手里，来回摆动他的拇指。

这是暖的，就像这骨灰是刚火化出来的。卢克把嘴唇贴在上面，轻轻地把它放进洞里。

Anakin跪在他右边，父与子映在对方眼里。然后Anakin开始颤抖，呼出一口凉气。“我生你的那部分呢？”

Luke脸红了，看向正看着自己的Han。“又怎么了？”

Han笑着向前走了几步，“如果我们在你父亲的坟墓旁接吻，他会杀了我吧？”

“肯定的。”Anakin回答。

但Luke还是走上前，亲吻他的嘴唇，过了好一会儿才离开。“肯定的。”他简单回答了一下。

“那值了。但是，你母亲是个女王，你父亲是个勋爵，你妹妹是个公主。”

Luke叹口气“而我是个绝地农民。我还无法摆脱这种讽刺。”

“不，我只是说说而已，理论上来说你还是个王子” Han站在那儿，伸手去接Luke。

他接受了这个，而且立刻就扑进了Han的怀里。“Han，我不想打破你的幻想，但我不是个统治者。”

“你统治着我的心。”

过了一会儿Luke呻吟起来:“通过使用原力，Han。”

原本盯着他和Padme的坟墓的Anakin突然看过来，“我有没有说过我不喜欢他？”

Han笑着吻Luke。“顺便说一下，”他离开Luke的嘴唇，“别以为我会让以一个人去我帮不到你的地方。你对我很重要，因为Darth Vader是你父亲。我可能得花上好几周才能消化掉。”

然后又继续吻Luke。Luke听到他父亲在旁边说，他可能会接受Han，只是可能。

 

 

完


End file.
